


Fun before the battle.

by Mister0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bondage, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, Prisoner of War, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister0/pseuds/Mister0
Summary: This was supposed to be just another day of "Capture the Flag" at Camp Half-Blood, the campers make their alliances, strategies for battle, kick the Ares's campers ass, capture the flag and everything at the Dinning Pavilion, with everyone laughing and eating.However, this time, things were quite different. What happens when Annabeth is left at the mercy of Clarisse?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fun before the battle.

Annabeth still could not believe she had fall into the trap of the Ares Cabin. A daughter of Athena was caught by surprise by Clarisse and her sibilings, they took away her dagger and invisible cap, leaving her defenseless and vulnerable, not satisfied, her arms and legs were bound with tight ropes. Right now, she was sitting on the floor of a tent, trying to formulate a plan to escape, and if possible, capture the enemy’s flag.

“Are you comfortable, blondie? ” A familiar voice came from the entrance. A huge figure entered the tent, wearing full body armor, carrying her helmet in one hand and her eletctric spear in the other. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares.

“I would feel a lot more comfortable if you removed these ropes.” Annabeth responded. She has been trying to free herself for some time, but all her efforts were useless.  
“Not gonna happen.” Clarisse said, putting her spear and helmet away and removing her armor, wearing only the Camp’s orange shirt and jeans. She was all sweaty and with bruises on her body. Despite that, she was smiling, her eyes were “burning” with rage, as expected from a daughter of the god of war.

“Did Percy drowned you in toilet water again?” Annabeth asked, mocking her rival.

“You will not be laughing when i kick Prissy’s ass and take your flag.” Clarisse said while removing her dirty and sweaty socks.

“I think that will happen, but in the opposite way.” Annabeth answered, confident that Percy and the rest of the team would attack eventually and rescue her.

“I think you have talked too much, princess.” Clarisse said, approaching Annabeth with something in her hands.

“And what are you-! Mmmph!” Annabeth could not talk anymore, as Clarisse forced her socks into her mouth. Before she could spite it out, Clarisse covered her mouth with duct tape.

“Nnmmph! Lmet mehh gohhh!” Annabeth furiously kicked and struggled against her bonds. Clarisse hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear:  
“I like you more this way.” She said, with her hands grabbing and playing with Annabeth’s breats. The daughter of Athena could feel the temperature rising and her face getting red.

“Nommph! Dammph yommmph!” Annabeth kept struggling, but she could not stop herself from getting aroused.

“Let’s have some fun before the next battle. This will make me excited enough to beat your boyfriend up.” Clarisse said, grabbing Annabeth’s chin, forcing her excited grey eyes to make contact with the passionate dark eyes of Clarisse, and then kissing her over the gag.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.  
> I accept criticism. If you wanna say anything that could make my writing better. :3


End file.
